Don't Leave Me Here
by OnlyHuman1423
Summary: Kim's life was never perfect. she had her ups and downs. her fathe gets murdered, her mothers marries a drunk and abusive guy. kim trys to commit suicide, lives, then her mother dies. so ya her life sucks. but will a certain brunette, black belt, be able to save her and take her with him. or will he leave her there, to suffer? TOTAL KICK! WARNING! RATED T FOR SUICIDE AND ROMANCE


A/n- Continuation of posting my old stories, nothing much to say. Enjoy!

**Don't Leave Me Here- Prelude.**

A million thoughts are running through my head right now. One that stands out the most is, should I do it? You're wondering what I'm talking about, right? To be more exact, should I commit suicide? Yes, I Kimberly Crawford, have tried to commit suicide, 3 times now, the only reason I'm still alive, right here, right now, is because of the only 2 people who I believe still actually care and love for me. Karen Crawford, my mother, now dead. And the all-mighty Jackson Brewer, Seaford's hottie and karate master. Now, I know plenty of other people care about me, my aunt, Kristin Crawford, and of course the guys at the dojo, Milton, jerry, and Rudy. But no one seems to care about me as much as my mom did and as jack does. So, now that that is cleared up, let me give you a little run down of my life, when I was 3 years old, my father, Josh Crawford, had died. You see, my father hadn't died of old age, or any natural cause, he was murdered. He was a spy and a karate master also, kind of like jack; he was on a mission I was told, in Japan, long story short, he was in a fight and lost. I hadn't known about my father being a spy till I was about 8 as I was much too young before. Anyway, my mother blanked out, so I became completely independent for about a year and a half that was when I had started karate at our local dojo during that time. My mother finally completed her phase of blanking out, but after that she turned into a partying drunk, thankfully not abusive, just home really late at night. I could understand why she was doing this, we lost my father, her husband, we were a tightly woven then torn apart, we did everything together, we were the picture perfect family. When we lost him, we lost our selves, you don't know how bad I wanted to break down myself, but I knew I had to be strong, there was no one there for me, and I knew there would never be, so I've lost all hope. I was 6 years old when she finally put herself together, by then I hated her with a passion. I mean come on, you completely abandon your 5 year old when all she wants to know is where her father is, it was a little ridiculous. At that time, we said maybe 10 words a day, maybe. One day, we sat down together and decided that we should start talking more, which we both did. By that time, I was 7, and 3 belts away from a black belt in karate, that is when I started other forms of martial arts such as, tae kwon do and jujitsu, I also started gymnastics and cheerleading. It was when I was almost 8 is when my mom found a boyfriend, his name was Cody, and at the time he seemed like an amazing guy, he was kind to both me and my mother, and he was successful and respectful, and was all around plain amazing, we thought. Well, we learned the hard way to not judge a book by its cover. My mother and Cody got married around a year later and that's when things took a turn to ugly. By then I was 9 and the youngest black belt in the state of Tennessee. I was a natural in gymnastics and cheerleading, already winning many awards. And of course tae kwon do and jujitsu came easy to me. My step-dad had turned into an abusive, drunken, mess. I was 10 when I first tried to commit suicide by drug overdose, I really don't want to go into too many details though, but basically, my mother found me in the bathroom and took me to the hospital. I obviously did, but my mom was the one to pay the price. She was killed one month later, my step-dad hired 3 men to kill her for saving me. Her will had stated that we move to Seaford California, closer to her sister, Kristin Crawford. The next time I tried to commit suicide; I was 13, of course because of my step-dad. I tried jumping off the pier one mile away from my house. Jack lives next door to my house and our windows are next to each other so we could talk all the time. He heard me screaming, that day, and the door slam shut so of course jack, with his hero complex, when outside to make sure everything was okay. I had never told him, or anyone, this situation with my step-dad so it took him by surprise, it hurt too much to talk about it, but he understood why I didn't say anything. Anyways, he saw me running down the road, coming to the bright Idea to follow me, note my sarcasm. He saw where I was going and knew what he needed to do. Needless to say, he saved me. That night we went to the park, sat under a tree with me in his lap, hey I'm a girl who's sitting in her crushes' lap, I'm not one to complain. We sat there and talked for hours and cried some, but I did all the crying. After I was all out of tears, I told him. I told him everything. My step-dad, my mom, my suicides, everything. I stayed with him, at his house, for the little bit of night we had left, and the next day I sadly went back to my drunken, abusive, murderess, pathetic excuse of a step-dad. And wondering, what in the world did I ever do so wrong?


End file.
